This invention relates to an open-type disposable wearing article.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1997-75393 A discloses a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core interposed between these two sheets so as to configure, in a longitudinal direction, front and rear waist regions and a crotch region extending between these waist regions wherein a pair of side flaps extending in the longitudinal direction along both sides of the rear waist region are provided with tape fasteners used to connect the front and rear waist regions.
Each of the tape fasteners has a fixed end portion bonded to the associated side flap and a free end portion extending outward from the fixed end portion in a transverse direction. The fixed end portion is shaped substantially in a rectangle which is relatively long in the longitudinal direction, and has first and second outer corners put aside toward the side edge of the side flap and first and second inner corners put aside toward the middle of the diaper. The fixed end portion is interposed between the topsheet and a plastic sheet extending outward in the transverse direction from the associated side portion of the backsheet and bonded to respective inner surfaces of the topsheet and the plastic sheet. The free end portion is coated on its surface facing a wearer's body with a self-adhesive. In each of the tape fasteners, the free end portion is folded back toward the inside of the diaper and temporarily fastened to the outer surface of the topsheet by means of a self-adhesive in such a manner to be released.
In the front waist region, the backsheet is provided on its outer surface with target tape strips bonded thereto. These target tape strips serve as landing zones for the respective free end portions of the tape fasteners. The tape fasteners are made of flexible plastic sheets having stiffness higher than those of the top- and backsheets so that the front and rear waist regions of the diaper may be reliably connected to each other. The target tape strips are made of a plastic film.
To wear the diaper, the side flaps in the rear waist region may be placed upon outer sides of the respective side flaps in the front waist region, then the free end portions of the respective tape fasteners may be anchored on the target tape strips by means of a self-adhesive and thereby the front and rear waist regions may be connected to each other. With the front and rear waist regions connected together in this manner, the diaper defines a waist-hole and a pair of leg-holes lying below the waist-hole.
With the diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication, movement of the person wearing this diaper may causes the side flaps in the front waist region to be curled up and the side flaps in the rear waist region to contact the diaper wearer's body. Also depending on the basis weight of the topsheet, the inner and outer corners of the tape fasteners' fixed end portions may sometimes be exposed on the outer surface of the topsheet as the side flaps in the rear waist region come in contact with the wearer's body. In consequence, the fixed end portions may bite into the wearer's body and give the wearer pain and/or uncomfortable feeling.